Après l'orage
by Kumfu
Summary: One Shot YAOI SasuNaru. Rencontre entre l'affrontement, la pluie et le contact de la peau. UR.


Titre : Après l'orage.

Couple : SasuNaru.

Genre : Général, romance, Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Monsieur Kishimoto étant l'heureux possesseur du manga Naruto et de ses personnages, je suppose toutefois qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de jouer un peu avec.

Avertissement : comporte une scène de sexe entre deux hommes semi-explicite. Dans le doute, je mets quand-même le rating en M, soit pour lecteurs de 16 ans et plus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**APRES L'ORAGE**

Le ciel était gris.

Depuis les buissons, un corps bondit jusqu'à une branche plus haute, le souffle court, dérapant un instant sur l'écorce avant de sauter plus loin. Les arbres défilaient, quelques brindilles lui griffaient par moment les avant-bras et les joues, l'odeur de la terre noire et humide emplissait ses narines. De temps en temps, quelques rares espaces entre les feuillages laissaient apparaître la couleur du ciel, terne derrière les nuages épais, et la pluie fine gouttait régulièrement depuis les branches au-dessus de lui.

En se réceptionnant plus bas, il s'enfonça dans la mousse et les feuilles mouillées et dut poser une main au sol pour rétablir son équilibre. Ses pupilles parcouraient rapidement les recoins de son environnement et sa respiration était hachée, sa tête lui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il s'attendait à chaque instant à voir cette image qu'il recherchait et redoutait, cet être qu'il savait être là et qu'il n'avait fait que poursuivre.

D'une pression sur ses jambes, il poursuivit sa route, grimpant, suant, risquant à chaque instant de tomber tant le rythme de ses pas était précipité et les battements de son cœur désordonnés, trop rapides, quelques points lumineux venant parfois gêner sa vision dans une impression de perte de contrôle puis, une lueur plus vive s'approcha de lui et une intense sensation de danger vint s'emparer de ses tripes, violemment. Esquivant rapidement d'un pas en retrait sur le côté, il ne sentit que le souffle du kunai frôler sa joue et son pied glissa sur le bord de la branche où il était, l'entraînant tête la première vers le sol.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il vit l'ombre se détacher de l'obscurité plus loin, le corps enveloppé dans la cape noire, la capuche rabattue. Il se retourna pour atterrir souplement accroupi au sol, se vrillant toutefois douloureusement un genou à la réception. Il le savait, il était en train de perdre ses moyens et l'adrénaline était déjà trop présente dans ses veines. Fallait-il qu'il l'ait attendue cette confrontation, désirée, trop, pour que sa poitrine puisse s'agiter tellement de la présence qui se rapprochait, du crissement de ces pas sur les feuilles mortes ?

Naruto voyait la silhouette sombre, le mouvement de l'air dans les manches larges laissant apparaître les bandages et plus loin la peau pâle, le relief du menton sous la capuche baissée. L'émotion enflait dans sa poitrine dans un mélange de souffrance, de joie, de colère... C'était lui.

Progressant lentement jusqu'à une distance qu'il jugea convenable, le jeune homme au manteau noir s'arrêta jambes un peu écartées, main posée sur la poignée du sabre à sa ceinture, délivrant de par sa posture un message tout à fait clair, tout comme celui du kunai qui avait fait office de premier avertissement. « Ne te mets pas sur mon chemin ».

Naruto l'avait parfaitement compris, mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait en tenir compte, et puis quoi encore ?

Entre eux, quatre ou cinq mètres seulement les séparaient, assez pour bondir, trop pour ne pas avoir le temps de riposter, juste suffisamment pour qu'en une seconde ils puissent se toucher... mais les années, la façon dont leurs chemins s'étaient éloignés, tous les non-dits et les questions restées en suspens n'avaient que trop compliqué leurs relations. La distance semblait infranchissable, pour l'un et pour l'autre, mais peut-être pas pour les armes.

Dans un tintement métallique, le katana du premier fut succinctement bloqué par la lame du kunai et les échanges prirent place entre les deux.

Les coups étaient précis et réfléchis mais aucun d'eux ne semblait mettre en jeu dans ce duel autre chose que le besoin de ressentir l'autre, de se confronter à lui, de rechercher la domination. Au sol, les feuilles se décollaient, se soulevaient, prises dans le vent du mouvement des corps qui se tournaient autour, des pieds qui glissaient, des jambes qui se tendaient, des coups parés et esquivés. À travers les nuages, quelques pâles rayons de lumière venaient parfois mettre l'accent sur l'éclat d'une arme brandie, la blondeur d'une mèche de cheveux ou l'angle léger d'une mâchoire à peine dissimulée. Suivant la ronde des corps s'affrontant, leurs capes se touchaient et semblaient se mêler l'une à l'autre. Le contact était si proche, l'émotion si forte. Naruto serrait les dents.

- Sasuke !

Son cri était sorti tout seul et l'infime instant qu'il lui avait pris permit au katana de glisser sur son arme, venant menacer directement sa gorge. Il recula mais la lame l'accompagna, suivant la chair de son cou, lui rappelant péniblement à quel point il mettait encore une fois sa vie en jeu pour lui. Butant contre une racine enfouie dans les feuilles, il dut stopper là son retrait et sentit le tranchant du sabre pénétrer sa chair, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque la première goutte de sang s'y forma.

Un regard rouge et troublant, acide, vide de toute émotion, était sur lui.

Vivement, les épaules de Naruto se soulevaient, témoins de sa respiration rapide. Ses yeux bleus luisaient. Ses mèches blondes ne cachaient rien de l'émoi, de la souffrance et de la rage, ses mains tremblaient, ses poings se serraient et se relâchaient, ses doigts se crispaient. Dans un geste de défi, il lança le kunai qu'il tenait encore à terre, le plantant profondément dans le sol, et releva son menton pour exposer plus nettement son artère à la menace qui reposait dessus.

Le sabre ne bougea pas. Cependant, ce fut son porteur qui se rapprocha. Satisfait de sa position de supériorité, il vint presque se coller contre son adversaire, augmentant avec une pointe de sadisme la pression de la lame contre sa peau, juste assez pour tirer une goutte plus épaisse de ce liquide sombre qu'il aimait tant voir couler de ses victimes. Attentivement, il contempla l'aspect et la couleur du sang, la façon dont la goutte se formait et descendait lécher la peau, le relief du cou tourné et les pulsations de la carotide si visibles sur la chair découverte, abandonnée, sans défense... et il constata que cette vision ne lui plaisait pas.

Abruti d'obstiné. Pourquoi ne se battait-il pas ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui gâche systématiquement le plaisir de le tuer ? Ce corps trop facilement à sa merci ne lui donnait pas l'envie de le pourfendre de sa lame, il ne pouvait pas lui apporter la sombre satisfaction de voir l'hémoglobine se déverser, le visage se déformer d'un rictus de souffrance, le vide s'emparer progressivement des pupilles.

Sasuke soupira, fermant les yeux un instant.

Sa main trembla peut-être très légèrement au moment où il retira son arme pour la laisser pendre le long de son flanc. S'animant alors d'un léger sourire, amer, provocateur, il le défia du regard. Puis, avec une désinvolture marquée, il balança un peu plus loin son sabre qui prit alors une légère inclinaison lorsqu'il entra en contact avec la terre pour s'y planter. L'instant d'après, il saisissait violemment la gorge de Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, abruti ?

- Tu le sais bien... Je suis venu te chercher.

Sasuke était irrité et s'appliqua à le faire sentir dans sa voix.

- Pourquoi faire ? ... Je l'ai déjà tué.

- Je sais.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Si j'avais voulu revenir, je l'aurais fait !

Le ton était monté sur ces dernières paroles et Naruto sentit son ventre se nouer.

- Je sais...

Rien ne lui était resté inconnu, la mort du maître, celle du grand-frère, celles de ces hommes qui avaient été les compagnons de ce dernier... ces cadavres sur lesquels Sasuke avait continué à déverser sa haine, la façon dont il semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu es venu foutre ici ?

L'Uchiwa s'emportait et s'en agaça encore plus. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à rester calme ?

Naruto ravala sa fierté.

- Rentre.

- Non.

La respiration du blond devint plus difficile et il déglutit douloureusement en sentant la poigne sur son cou se resserrer. Il était en train de se laisser complètement dépasser et pourtant, il l'avait tellement attendu, ce moment, trop rêvé, tant désiré, s'était répété si souvent les paroles qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, avait eu tant de conversations internes avec celui qui était absent, les phrases avaient été tellement claires dans sa tête parfois... et là, les mots ne voulaient sortir qu'un à un, misérablement.

- Reste...

La proposition n'avait pas été rejetée et Naruto s'exposa un peu plus en précisant la demande.

- Sasuke... Reste avec moi.

Sa voix était troublée et presque suppliante, fluette.

- Reste, s'il te plait... Ne me repousse pas.

Plongeant alors ses yeux dans ceux de l'Uchiwa, ce sharingan qui le regardait de haut, il dut refermer ses paupières pour retenir l'humidité qui menaçait de les envahir. Dans un geste d'épuisement, son front tomba lourdement sur l'épaule qui lui faisait face.

Sasuke en frémit de surprise et desserra aussi vite sa main dans un réflexe. La façon dont cet imbécile ne considérait pas une seule seconde à quel point il pouvait prendre facilement sa vie l'énerva plus encore et la sensation sur son épaule lui sembla atteindre un degré de confiance aveugle absolument insupportable.

Se reculant d'un pas, il masqua la confusion que cette situation avait fait naître en lui par une attitude de mépris, comme il savait si bien le faire, et se tourna vers son sabre pour le ramasser. D'un geste nerveux, il tira sur sa capuche pour la rabattre plus loin et s'efforça d'ignorer le regard interrogatif de Naruto et l'intense détresse qui pouvait s'y lire si facilement. Dans sa poitrine, la présence plus marquée des battements de son cœur acheva de le mettre en colère. Il grogna.

- Toujours aussi pénible...

Puis il se détourna pour reprendre sa route, laissant derrière lui un Naruto perdu et dépité, chancelant.

Le ciel gronda et la pluie commença à tomber plus lourdement.

Sasuke partait. Encore. Et c'était bien au-delà de ce qu'il se sentait capable de supporter.

Alors il hurla son nom, faisant s'envoler plus loin un groupe d'oiseaux qui s'était réfugié sous les branches et s'élança vivement, le rattrapant d'une poigne solide sur sa veste pour le tourner vers lui tandis que ses larmes menaçaient de s'échapper pour de bon. Les retenant de toutes ses forces, il crispa ses doigts blanchis sur le col du brun et son torse vint se blottir contre le sien dans une supplique.

- Ne me laisse pas...

Tremblant, il s'était agrippé d'une prise désespérée, au point que Sasuke n'aurait pu le repousser que par la force... s'il l'avait voulu.

Mais le voulait-il ?

Les liens étaient-ils vraiment brisés ? Si c'était le cas, alors que faisait-il encore vivant en face de lui ?

Contre sa peau glacée, le parasite blond s'était collé, le réchauffant et trempant son habit d'une humidité différente de celle qui tombait sur leurs crânes et l'agitation de ses épaules lui donnait une drôle de sensation dans son dos.

Sasuke ressentait la chaleur moite du corps contre lui.

L'émotion dans les sanglots.

Le son de la respiration hachée et la poigne des mains sur son col.

Le battement du cœur contre le sien.

Il humait cet autre contre lui. Son visage se déplaça le long du cou et... devait-elle avoir bougé toute seule, une main vint repousser quelques mèches pour permettre aux narines de se promener plus aisément. L'odeur de sa peau était celle du soleil et de la sueur... du sel. Ses cheveux étaient trempés mais respiraient une senteur d'herbe, de végétation jusque sur son front, sa joue et... la peau était plus humide encore à cet endroit là... et le corps qui le tenait avait quelque peu relâché sa prise et frissonnait légèrement.

Naruto était troublé par le contact contre lui, perturbant mais tellement rassurant en même temps parce que c'était le premier geste qui n'était pas celui d'un rejet. Cette peau qui effleurait son cou, ce souffle à son oreille... il aurait pu s'agir d'une bête flairant sa proie, la sensation n'aurait pas été différente. Penchant sa tête vers son épaule, Sasuke vint chercher son regard baissé et il répondit à cette demande muette, relevant des yeux emplis d'appréhension vers ces pupilles qui le fixaient avec curiosité. Attentivement, le brun le dévisagea, captivé par ces traits connus mais légèrement différents, la ligne du menton devenu plus mature mais resté fin tout de même, la profondeur fascinante du bleu des yeux... la teinte délicate des lèvres.

Un doigt se leva, vint les toucher et les paupières de Naruto s'écarquillèrent.

Sasuke caressait ses lèvres et... forçait leur passage, venant buter contre ses dents. Saisissant alors brusquement sa nuque de son autre main, il la tira vers l'arrière et sa bouche vint se poser contre la sienne.

Un souffle de vent les traversa, faisant chavirer Naruto dans une sensation de vertige.

Cette chair chaude contre la sienne, la façon dont, malgré la poigne solide sur son cou, elle le frôlait, lentement, le goûtait, l'attisait, l'entraînait vers lui... sa tête lui tourna doucement et il sentit ses genoux se dérober. Rattrapant alors de ses mains bandées ses hanches, le brun ramena violemment son bassin contre le sien, lui faisant ressentir la réaction qu'il avait provoquée dans son corps.

Durement, le sol vint frapper contre le dos du blond et l'être qui l'y accompagna ajouta au choc de sa chute son propre poids, s'immisçant sans douceur entre ses jambes. La peau salée remuait ses sens. La respiration saccadée qui parvenait à ses oreilles l'excitait. La chair du cou qui lui était offerte le tenta et il vint laper l'eau de la pluie et le sang, sucer la peau.

Naruto frémit et lorsque le brun relâcha sa chair endolorie pour remonter sur son visage, il découvrit posé sur lui un regard de crainte et d'incompréhension, une détresse si visible dans le bleu des yeux, dans la lueur des larmes à peine taries. D'un geste mal assuré, il enfonça alors sa main dans les mèches blondes, descendant plus calmement sur la nuque, et ne revint s'emparer de ses lèvres qu'avec une ardeur contenue, dans un léger tremblement contre sa bouche...

Envoûté, le blond ferma les yeux.

Contrastant avec le battement excessivement rapide qu'il ressentait contre sa poitrine, le baiser lui sembla tellement doux et calme... et il répondit à la demande, à ce contact qui n'était pas celui qu'il avait attendu mais qui surtout n'avait rien de la confrontation sanglante à laquelle il avait voulu échapper... et le plaisir de le sentir présent, contre lui, était là. Alors, même si Sasuke se montrait brutal et possessif, cette étreinte lui fut profondément apaisante... comme la gorgée d'eau pure pour l'assoiffé.

- Naruto...

Toute l'envie du brun fut exprimée dans ce nom et, au moment où il tourna son visage pour lâcher un soupir d'excitation lors d'un mouvement de hanches, le blond put y voir une expression inconnue jusqu'alors, troublante. Sasuke le désirait et le prenait mais semblait rechercher aussi autre chose, s'ouvrant bien plus qu'il ne se l'était jamais permis. Se déhanchant sur lui, le corps puissant du brun l'échauffait, l'animait, entraînait leurs cœurs dans une même accélération et provoquait des réactions brûlantes dans sa chair. Puis, alors que l'Uchiwa prenait appui sur ses bras pour donner un profond coup de reins contre son bassin, Naruto relâcha une expiration bruyante, incontrôlée, faisant s'ouvrir sur lui deux pupilles devenues entièrement noires et au fond desquelles l'apparente vulnérabilité le surprit.

Peut-être alors que Sasuke ne voulait plus non plus jouer le jeu des faux-semblants et de l'affrontement aveugle, peut-être qu'il avait craint aussi la violence dans laquelle cette rencontre aurait pu les entraîner, peut-être qu'un temps de relâchement était possible également pour lui. Le souffle rendu court, son visage n'avait plus rien de dur. Ses yeux ne cachaient rien des émotions qui le traversaient et ne se refermaient que dans les sensations de ses hanches contre les siennes et, entre eux, tout était chaud et moite.

Le lit de feuilles humides au sol et l'odeur du sous-bois donnaient une ambiance surréaliste à l'ensemble. Au-dessus d'eux, la pluie s'intensifia.

Les yeux noirs se plongèrent dans ceux de Naruto et ils surent qu'ils voulaient la même chose. La suite devint alors évidente et, tandis que leurs bouches se cherchèrent dans un contact liquide, ils se mirent fébrilement à tirer sur leurs vêtements pour les retirer.

Ce n'était clairement pas la première fois, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, et la question ne se posa pas. Quant à savoir si Naruto s'était déjà trouvé dans une telle situation, c'était une considération dont Sasuke n'avait pas le temps de s'embarrasser, perdu comme il l'était dans la soif d'apaisement que réclamait son corps. Sans interrompre le baiser, ils recherchèrent la peau de l'autre, fouillant sous les épaisseurs des habits, débraillant le tout de gestes empressés. Sous le contact des mains glacées, Naruto tressaillit et remonta ses jambes autour des hanches du brun en tentant de repousser le pantalon avec ses pieds.

L'étreinte était sauvage et la pluie trempait leurs corps.

Passant ses mains à l'intérieur des pans du vêtement de Sasuke, le blond dégagea son torse, faisant descendre le tissu sur ses épaules et tenta de s'agripper aux omoplates, la friction de leurs bassins lui arrachant malgré sa retenue d'infimes gémissements. La chaleur humide entre eux devenait insoutenable et son esprit commençait à ne plus se fixer que sur l'envie de plus, de encore, de frissonner plus fort.

Empêtré dans l'amas d'épaisseurs de tissus mouillés, Sasuke se battait avec la cape, le gilet et le du blond, lourds parce que gavés d'eau, et ne parvenait pas pour autant à se détacher de la chaleur de sa bouche. Alors, d'un souffle, il prononça encore son prénom, suivi d'une parole plus faible encore :

- Aide-moi...

Cette demande, à peine murmurée, fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Naruto et il se demanda comment il devait la prendre. Dans le regard sombre, il lui sembla entrevoir une lueur de tristesse et un besoin d'être rassuré qui ressemblait tellement à ce qu'il ressentait lui-même...

Alors, tous deux tirèrent ensemble sur les vêtements du blond, se débattant pour les défaire jusqu'à passer le tout par dessus le crâne de Naruto et, tandis que ce dernier essayait de les dégager de ses poignets, la bouche de Sasuke se jeta sur sa poitrine, le faisant se cambrer soudainement. Réussissant à se libérer une main, il s'accrocha aux cheveux ébènes alors que les baisers du brun, mordant, suçant, tirant, poussaient son corps à se tendre en des mouvements de têtes incontrôlés et de brusques rejets de nuque. La pluie s'abattait sur son visage et abreuvait sa bouche.

Sasuke releva un regard humide vers lui et les lignes liquides qui descendaient de son crâne jusque le long de ses joues émurent Naruto, lui faisant l'effet de larmes léchant sa peau... et lorsque le brun se redressa pour lui défaire son pantalon, celui-ci l'aida en soulevant ses reins, le regardant ensuite s'attaquer, fébrile, à sa propre ceinture, sans se rendre compte de la façon dont ses gestes étaient empressés et rudes.

Un cri altéra un instant le tumulte régulier de la pluie et les reins du blond qui se crispèrent firent crisser les feuilles sur lesquelles ils étaient étendus.

Sous l'ondée violente, Sasuke haletait, tenant fermement les cuisses de Naruto soulevées en s'emparant de ses lèvres et de son corps. Les gouttes d'eau martelaient son dos. Le plaisir était intense et la chaleur qui montait dans son ventre lui faisait oublier jusqu'au sinistre lieu de leurs ébats. Contre sa poitrine, les pulsations de cet autre cœur l'ébranlaient, le bouleversaient et les mains calmes qui enserrèrent alors ses omoplates le firent relever un regard un peu perdu à qui Naruto eut envie de sourire, ce qu'il fit doucement.

Sasuke ne réagit pas, décontenancé, et le porteur de Kyuubi ne s'en froissa pas, la vie l'ayant trop habitué à ne donner qu'en sens unique. Peut-être que le brun aurait pu lui répondre dans un réflexe mais pas en ce moment, pas avec cet embrouillement vertigineux qui avait pris place dans son esprit. Cependant, au-delà de la peau salée, des perles bleues qui s'ouvraient à tant d'émotions sur lui et du plaisir lancinant qui parcourait son bas ventre, le sourire tendre de Naruto réchauffa son âme.

Incapable de verbaliser quoi que ce soit, il ne put que poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, plusieurs fois, maladroitement, coller son front contre le sien et presser de ses mains sur ses reins tandis que le mouvement de ses hanches leur arrachait tous deux soupirs et gémissements.

D'épaisses gouttes s'écrasaient sur les muscles du dos du brun et glissaient de ses cheveux jusqu'au visage de Naruto. Contre le sol, le corps de ce dernier se déplaçait sous les à-coups qu'il subissait et il sentit une racine buter contre son crâne, raclant son cuir chevelu quand Sasuke la lui fit franchir par un déhanchement plus agressif encore. Les pierres, la terre et la végétation griffaient et entaillaient sa peau mais il n'y prêtait pas attention, seule la sensation brûlante en lui comptait.

Sous le grondement du ciel et la puissance de l'averse qui ébranlait la forêt, leurs voix ne furent plus audibles et seules leurs expressions trahirent les sensations qu'ils partageaient alors. Lourdement, les nuages craquèrent et se vidèrent, les unissant dans l'obscurité et la boue. L'eau frappait le sol, créant des flaques de plus en plus importantes et, parce que le vacarme assourdissant le leur permit, ils se laissèrent aller tous deux à crier dans un ultime moment de connexion.

Au-dessus d'eux, la pluie tomba, longuement, déchargeant progressivement l'humidité accumulée dans la journée.

Puis, lorsque la nature se décida enfin à se calmer, on put de nouveau entendre quelques bruissements dans les herbes, des battements d'ailes s'éloigner et deux respirations calmes se répondre.

Sasuke était allongé sur Naruto, la tête sur sa poitrine et l'esprit vide, et ce dernier avait enfoncé ses doigts dans les mèches brunes. Devant ses yeux, la végétation épaisse qui s'étirait en un amas de branches et de feuilles enchevêtrées fut doucement transpercée de quelques rais de lumière, laissant apparaître un coin de ciel bleu.

Ils étaient sales et trempés et leurs habits abandonnés s'étaient enfoncés dans la terre boueuse. Fallait-il qu'ils aient perdu la raison pour s'ébattre ainsi en cet endroit ?

Ils auraient dû avoir froid. Pourtant, se sentir l'un contre l'autre suffisait à leur bien-être et aucun des deux ne voulut briser ce moment. Le temps passa, les laissant longtemps ainsi, la sensation de paix prenant le dessus sur la crasse. Puis, parce qu'il fallait bien bouger à un moment où un autre, un infime mouvement de Naruto en réveilla un autre du brun et tous deux se relevèrent. Ils recherchèrent leurs vêtements en silence, les tordirent et secouèrent pour les débarrasser un peu de l'eau, évitèrent surtout que leurs regards ne se croisent ou d'échanger le moindre mot.

Quand ils furent prêts à se remettre en route, Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke pour le fixer avec anxiété. Son visage n'était pas encore caché dans l'ombre de son manteau mais il ne semblait rien refléter pour autant. Bienheureux qui aurait bien pu deviner ce qui se passait alors dans son esprit.

Lentement, le ninja déserteur finit de lier la ceinture de son vêtement puis vérifia son arsenal. Chaque arme était bien à sa place. Il rabattit alors sa capuche sur son crâne.

Naruto ne le lâchait pas des yeux, attendant, supportant silencieusement l'angoisse qui le tenaillait.

Posant encore une fois sa main sur le manche de son arme pour s'assurer de sa position, Sasuke s'avança dans la direction qu'il suivait déjà avant et entreprit de s'éloigner, tentant d'ignorer la façon dont ses pas lui semblaient lourds et le poids qui s'était installé dans son ventre, massif, insoutenable.

Il s'arrêta sur place. Le regard dans son dos le brûlait.

Se retournant brusquement, il souffla d'agacement en pestant contre lui-même et sa faiblesse, cette façon dont il se laissait si facilement toucher et chambouler par l'être en face de lui. Il ferma les yeux et pressa de ses doigts à la base de son nez.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, encore ? Viens.

Alors, le visage du blond s'éclaira dans un léger sourire et il le rattrapa, venant se placer près de lui pour l'accompagner dans sa marche. Il n'avait pas pu le décider à rentrer, mais il l'avait rejoint, retrouvé, et c'était déjà bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu jusque-là accomplir... et puis, quoi qu'il se passe, il n'abandonnerait pas.

Naruto releva son regard vers le ciel et Sasuke se prit à penser que ses yeux en avaient la couleur... et que la lumière du soleil qui les avait pénétrés y brillait plus qu'un simple reflet. Gagné par la sensation douce qui gonfla sa poitrine, il releva discrètement sa main, tirant un peu sur sa capuche pour cacher le sourire qui était en train de naître sur son visage.

* * *

**Fin.**

Edit : Aaah, le problème du One-Shot : ne pas pouvoir remercier les reviewers anonymes. Enfin, je vais quand même mettre ici un ptit mot général, juste pour dire que c'est toujours un énorme plaisir de recevoir un retour sur un texte et que je lis tout avec beaucoup d'attention, bien sûr. Merci merci.


End file.
